Target?
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Sehun si duda ganteng beranak satu, dan Luhan si guru Biologi cantik yang akan jadi..targetnya? /HunHan/, GS/Genderswitch.


**TARGET**

**HUNHAN**

**ROMANCE, FLUFF :3**

**ONESHOT**

**WARNING!: TYPO, GS/GENDERSWITCH, ABAL-ABAL-_-**

**OO**

**.**

**OO**

Sehun tak pernah membayangkan kalau kehidupannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia dan kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menikah muda enam tahun lalu, saat ia berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan masih menjabat sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Memiliki seorang putera tampan yang punya struktur wajah mirip dirinya. Dan, ia tak akan pernah pula melupakan kejadian saat isterinya meninggalkan dirinya dan sang putera untuk selamanya...

'_**Bae Joo Hyun, kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi?'**_

**.**

"Appa!"

Sehun tersentak dari tidurnya, matanya merah dan berkantung. Ia baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu karena harus mengerjakan segudang pekerjaan kantor. Ia memandang puteranya yang tersenyum cerah padanya dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. "Sehan-ah, baru bangun tidur? Belum mandi?"

Puternya menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Sehun agar duduk "Aku ingin mandi air hangat dengan Appa!. Ayo, Appa terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan aku!" Sehan merajuk sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Wajahnya datar khas Oh Sehun sekali.

Pria yang masih berusia dua puluh tujuh itu tertawa "Iya, iya. Appa akan menyiapkannya sebentar ya. Sehan jangan marah lagi, oke?" ucapnya dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehan. Mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat sambil sesekali menjahili sang anak.

"Appa.."

"Hmm?"

Bocah laki-laki dengan rambut penuh busa shampoo itu mendongak menatap sang Ayah "Appa hari ini tidak kemana-mana kan?"

"Tentu saja. Appa ingin dirumah saja bersama Sehan. Appa sangat lelah" keluhnya lalu menurunkan pundaknya, namun tangannya masih tetap bekerja dirambut Sehan.

"YEAAY!" Seh an memekik. Tubuhnya ia bawa kedalam dekapan tubuh Sehun yang langsung dibalas dengan erat olehnya. Merasa bersalah karena ia sering kehilangan waktunya dengan sang putera karena pekerjaan.

"Ayo sudah, tidak usah lama-lama nanti Sehan masuk angin. Arra?" Sehun membalut tubuh Sehan dengan handuk besar dan menggendongnya. Ngomong-ngomong ia juga sudah pakai handuk, tapi hanya pinggang sampai lututnya sih. Ini kan rumahnya, suka-suka kalau dia ingin sekalipun telanjang didalam rumah. .Ha

-kecuali dengan yang satu in-

"-oh astaga!" seorang perempuan yang baru saja masuk itu langsung menutup matanya kaget. Paper bag berisi belanjaan rumah itu terjatuh dengan tak elitnya. Ini masih pagi, dan mata sucinya sudah ternodai dengan hal-hal berbau porno.

Wajah putih Sehun memerah, ia menurunkan Sehan dan langsung memakai kemejanya yang tadi dengan asal. Dan dengan cengengesan tak berdosa ia menghampiri perempuan yang sudah membuka matanya itu. "Oh Sehun, sudah berapa kali kubilang. Pakailah pakaianmu selagi masih dikamar mandi!" gerutunya sebal. Pipinya juga merah saat tak sengaja melihat tubuh pria beranak satu itu.

"Maaf, Lu. Sudah kebiasaan"

Mata rusa itu mendelik. Perempuan dengan rambut warna coklat pasir itu mendekati Sehan dan menggendongnya "Sehan wangi sekalii~. Segera ke kamar dan ganti baju, oke?"

Sehan mengangguk semangat. Mata sipitnya menatap perempuan bernama Luhan itu dengan berbinar. Luhan begitu cantik dan bersinar di matanya "Baik, Noona! Noona masakkan aku sesuatu ya? Lapaaaar"

"Geurae. Noona akan memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk Sehan!"

Setelah memastikan laki-laki kecil itu masuk kamar, Luhan segera mengambil barang-barang yang tadi terjatuh dan memasukkannya kedalam kulkas. Sehun yang disampingnya hanya diam, tak berniat membantu ataupun mengganti pakaiannya barang sejenak.

Luhan itu temannya saat di universitas. Rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah Sehun, dan Sehun memberinya kebebasan untuk mendatangi rumahnya kapanpun karena perempuan itu yang akan menemani puteranya kala ia harus pulang telat ataupun menjadi teman Sehan saat ia kesepian. Luhan itu cantik –sangat malah, ia pintar memasak dan punya jiwa keibuan, bekerja sebagai guru mata pelajaran Biologi di Sekolah Menengah Akhir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Sehun sudah sangat merepotkan Luhan. Luhan nyaris setiap hari kerumahnya untuk sekedar membuatkannya sarapan ataupun saat malam ia akan membantu Sehan belajar dan memasakkan makan malam. Luhan selalu ada untuknya. Selalu. Sehun bahkan tak sadar, dengan keberadaan Luhan, perlahan-lahan ia telah bangkit dari kesedihan akibat kematian mendiang sang istri.

"Jangan melamun. Lekas ganti pakaianmu dan kemari!" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah kaos santai dan celana pendek kearah Sehun. Tak lupa dengan sebuah tepukan beberapa kali di pantatnya dan senyum lebar.

**Luhan bahkan juga seolah berperan sebagai isterinnya.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, ini sudah jam sebelas malam dan ia baru saja sampai rumah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, pria tampan itu segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumah dengan bahan yang lembut. Lampu rumahnya terlihat remang-remang dan sunyi. Mungkin puteranya sudah tidur.

Ia melangkahkan kaki lebih masuk kedalam rumah. Putenya memang sudah tertidur. Tapi tertidur dalam gendongan seorang perempuan. Pasti Luhan. Dilihat dari segi postur tubuh dan warna rambut yang sudah Sehun hafal diluar kepala. Hatinya terasa hangat kala melihat betapa sayangnya perempuan berwajah rupawan itu pada puteranya. Sehan juga begitu nyaman tidur dengan melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Luhan. Sesekali Luhan juga akan menepuk-nepuk pantat Sehan sambil bernyanyi lirih.

"Lu.."

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Luhan lirih, takut kalau semisal suaranya bisa membangunkan Sehan yang tengah terlelap. Sehun mengangguk. Ia meraih Sehan kedalam gendongannya dan membuat anak itu menggeliat pelan.

"Kau lapar? Sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku lapar sekali"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau senyuman Luhan membuat hatinya berdesir. "Aku tadi sudah memasak makan malam, tapi sudah dingin sepertinya. Aku akan memanaskannya sebentar, kau pindahkan Sehan dulu kekamar"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sehun lalu masuk kedalam kamar Sehan dan membaringkan tubuh puteranya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengecup keningnya sebentar lalu kembali ke tempat sebelumnya dimana ia dan Luhan berada.

Makanannya telah siap. Perutnya bahkan sudah bergejolak minta diisi, dengan cepat ia segera makan dengan lahap. Luhan juga kelihatan sibuk dengan cucian piringnya.

"Kuharap kau mengurangi jam lemburmu dan perbanyak waktumu untuk Sehan, Sehun-ah" celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun diam. Tampaknya Luhan masih akan meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sehan sering mengeluh padaku kalau ia rindu bermain denganmu. Dia tadi juga ngotot ingin menunggumu sampai pulang walaupun aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur-"jelasnya, Luhan menghentikan acara cuci pirinya dan setengah berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"-kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini, Sehun. Aku tau perasaanmu bagaimana, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan Sehan, ia masih sangat butuh perhatian darimu. Kau Ayahnya"

Suasana semakin menghening kala Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Luhan lantas berjongkok dan memeluk ringan Sehun dari samping. Sekedar menenangkan hati pria itu. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Luhan. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di bahu Luhan dan ia menangis pilu malam itu.

Luhan menggeliat pelan. Ingin rasanya membuka mata dan melihat apa yang mampu membuat tidur cantiknya terusik, sayangnya matanya tak dapat diajak kompromi. Terasa begitu lengket untuk ia buka sedikit saja. Ia memilih untuk menghiraukan dan melanjutkan tidurnya, dan gangguan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Noona.."

Dengan malas, mata rusa itu terbuka dan melihat laki-laki kecil tampan yang sedang tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit kearahnya "Sehan-ah, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah dirumah Noona?"

Sehan yang ternyata menjadi tersangka penganggu tidur Luhan itu mencebikkan bibirnya "Ini rumahku. Noona semalam ketiduran disini" kata Sehan yang membuat Luhan mengangakan mulutnya.

"Apa?!"

Perempuan tadi memandang keseluruhan ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Ini memang bukan rumahnya. Ini rumah Sehun dan ia sedang berada di kamar pria itu.

Tunggu, apa? Kamar?

KAMAR?!

"Sehan-ah, apa Noona semalam berjalan sendiri ke kamar Appamu?" tanya Luhan ngaco dan mendapat gelengen manis dari Sehan.

"Aniya. Tadi Appa cerita padaku kalau semalam Noona kelelahan menjagaku dan akhirnya ketiduran. Appa yang memindahkan Noona kemari, dan tenang saja Appa tidur diluar dan Noona tidur sendirian disini!" jelasnya membuat Luhan bernafas lega. Ia mengikat asal rambutnya dan keluar kamar dengan Sehan di gendongannya.

Ia lupa kalau hari ini hari Minggu. Apa Sehun juga akan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya lagi? Atau ia akan mengikuti sarannya semalam?

Kalau mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya malu. Bisa-bisanya ia memeluk Sehun begitu saja. Tadi malam itu adalah kontak fisik paling jauh yang ia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Appaa! Selamat pagi~" seru Sehan riang dan melambaikan tangannya semangat. Padahal Sehun tak begitu jauh darinya. Sehun yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai itu tertawa, rambut hitamnya yang basah ia gusak dengan handuk kecil warna putih.

"Selamat pagi, sayang-" Sehun mencium pipi Sehun dengan gemas,

"-selamat pagi juga, Lu" berakhir dengan kecupan ringan di pelipis Luhan sebelah kiri.

Luhan tersenyum canggung "Umm, yeah.. Selamat pagi, kalian. Bisakah aku pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian?"pintanya pelan.

Pria bermarga Oh tadi mengendikkan bahunya acuh, tangannya masih tetap menggusak rambutnya agar cepat mengering "Mandi disini saja, kau bisa pakai bajunya Joohyun yang masih kusimpan"

"Ah, tidak usah tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar dan akan kesini lagi" tolaknya sopan. Ia takut dengan memakai baju mendiang istri Sehun akan membuatnya mengingat masa lalu yang begitu menyedihkan. "Please, tidak akan lama" setelah itu Luhan mengulurkan Sehan pada sang Appa dan bergegas pulang untuk berbenah diri.

"Sehan-ah, kalau dilihat-lihat, Luhan itu cantik ya?" katanya begitu saja dan tak menghiraukan kalau sang anak menatapnya datar. Sedatar tembok. "Bukannya Luhan Noona itu dari dulu cantik ya. Appa bodoh sekali kalau baru menyadarinya sekarang"

Mata tajam milik Sehun mendelik, tangannya ia bawa untuk mencubit pantat Sehan "Kau kelihatan kesal sekali, nak"

"Tentu saja. Luhan Noona itu milik Sehan. Sehan akan menikahi Luhan Noona kalau Sehan sudah besar nanti. Wohooo, Luhan Noona. Tunggu calon suamimu yang tampan ini~"

Mendengar sang anak ber fanboy, Sehun tertawa kencang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja perkataan riang dan wajah datar milik Sehan sungguh tidak pas. "Tidak, tidak, nak. Appa yang akan menikahi Luhan Noona duluan. Jadi, Sehan akan punya ibu baru. Setuju?"

"Umm, ya tak masalah sih" Sehan berdesis lirih. Masa iya, dirinya dan sang Ayah akan menjadi rival dalam mendapatkan hati seorang perempuan. Hell no! 'Kerenan juga aku, Gantengan juga aku. Iya kan?' inner Sehan narsis.

Well, mungkin sekarang saatnya Sehun untuk move on. Dan targetnya adalah Luhan, Luhan sudah sangat sempurna untuk ia jadikan istri. Mungkin, ia akan mencoba dulu dengan menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai kekasih.

Jadi.. apakah kalian setuju dengan ide Sehun?

**END**


End file.
